The Weeping Legacy of Hikaru Yuki
by TraumaticVampiress
Summary: Yuki, a half-demon with a story, meets Rin, and later, Inuyasha. She's secretly crying out for help, but who would ever help someone with a thorn lodged deep in their heart?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Yuki. Hikaru Yuki. I'm a dog-demon, a half-demon, or a she-demon, if you will. My mother was a beautiful demon and my father was a simple farmer with a knowledge of herbs. But enough of that.

It's just passed dusk, and I'm alone. It's starting to feel humid, there must be a hot spring nearby. I think I'll stop there and bathe.

Oh, there was a hot spring! I love being right.

I careful get out of my pale blue dress. I'm not sure how to describe it, but it doesn't have sleeves and there's gaps on each sides where my thighs are visible.

I draped by dress over the side, careful not to get it wet.I reached into a brown pouch of mine and pulled out a pair of chopsticks, and these weird undergarments I bought that you are supposed to swim in. Putting my hair up, I climbed into the hotspring and sighed. How relaxing!

I swam to the other side and closed my eyes for about ten minutes before I heard a russling. I pricked my ear towards the sound.

Before my eyes, a little girl in an orange and white kimono comes out of the bushes, staring at me.

Of course, I'm not going to panic, it's only a little girl.

"Are you taking a bath?" She asks me.

"Um, yeah. Why, do you wanna join?" I smile a little.

She nods, so I turn around while she takes her kimono off.

"There's some special clothes you can cover yourself with in my bag," I tell her. I bought that smaller pair because I always wanted a daughter.

"So, what's your name?" I ask her as soon as she splashes into the water.

"Rin,"She says, smiling at me with beautiful brown eyes. "Do you have a name?"

I look to the night sky. "My name is Yuki."

I observe her hair. It looks like it hasn't been washed in awhile.

"Here," I say, swimming back over to my pouch and pullings out a clay bottle with a cork cap. I pulled the cork out and the contents of this clay bottle begins to foam over the sides and into the hot spring, making it bubble, and smelling oh-so-much like your favorite lotion.

"What is it?" Rin asks.

I swim back over to her. "It's something we make back on the farm I live on to wash your hair." I poured some of it into my hand. It was shiny and the color of cream (It was creamy, too) and had little gold beads in it." We call it Kurimiposhon."

Rin takes her side ponytail out and I begin to lather her raven hair with my concoction.

"Okay, Rin." I told her when I was done. "Now go under water and scrub your head to get it off. Come back up when you need air."

Immediately, she obeyed. But not without taking a big breathe first.

She had to go back down two other times just to get it all out.

I took my chopsticks out and let my hair fall down.

"Ears!" Rin cried, leaning over me from behind to tweak them.

"I guess my bun was disgusing them.." But that would mean that she thought I didn't have ears, or just didn't notice. If I didn't think someone had ears, I would have noticed at once and been all like "DEAR GOD!"

I probably shouldn't have spent all that time thinking because I didn't pick up demon scent and now..

"Rin! What are you doing with a half-demon?"

I stared it horror at the green... Green.. Whatever he was.

"Master Jaken!" Rin called out, letting go of my head and splashing into the water up to her neck.

"Ohh wait until Lord Sesshomaru finds out about this!" Jaken (that's his name, right?) cried, almost tauntingly.

"Find out about what, Jaken?"

Damn, I need to pay more attention!

The last thing I heard was "Oh! Lord Sessho-" Until I took a deep breath and ducked under water and swam to the very bottom of the spring, kind of hoping that these two.. "Men" would leave. I later learned that I should not have put "Men" in quotations marks for certain reasons..

My lungs began to ache and my chest burned.

I pushed off the bottom with my feet and rocketed back up to the top. I errupted, gasping for breath and heard Rin screaming as she rose up high on my shoulders.

"I told you Yuki wasn't dead, Master Jaken! I _told_ you!" She cried, tweaking my ears. "Told you told you told you told you told you told you told yo-"

"That's enough Rin, stop it."

I looked at the demon who had spoken. The one known as "Lord Sesshomaru." That's a really cute name. He had long silver hair, amber eyes.. A fluffy thing I know the name of but can't remember right now... Screw it, there's too many details for me to put out there all at once.

I stared at him for a long time, and yet he showed no emotion. He looked down at me like a peasant. Well, I kinda am. I'm a halfy, and plus, he's a lord... Apparently.

"Let's go, Rin." He finally said, turning to leave.

"But we were having fun.." Oh shit, now he's gonna kill me. I cover my mouth with my hands in horror.

Sesshomaru stopped dead and I nearly piss myself.

"Is this true, Rin?"

Before Rin can answer, Jaken butts in.

"Lord Sesshomaru would you really consider letting Rin play with that half-demon mutt that, strange enough, smells alot like Inuyasha?"

"SHUT UP, RIN WAS TALKING!" I scream, louder than I probably should have, and throw my chopsticks at Jaken just before Sesshomaru could hit him, and pinned him against.

He turns to face me, and I just stare at him a bit angrily. I'm not angry at him, though.

He looks at Rin. "Well..?"

Rin is still tweaking my ears, but in awkward and jerky positions this time.

"We _were_ having fun, Lord Sesshomaru-Sama."

Sesshomaru looked at me with threatening eyes. "Fine.. But I'm leaving Ah-Un to watch you." He ripped my chopsticks out of the tree and Jaken fell on the ground. Without looking, he threw them straight at me. I caught them in a position that suggested I was ready to eat.

"Come on, Jaken." He walked out of sight.

"But, Lord Sesshomaru! She's a half-demon!" He scrambled after his precious lord of fluff.

As their voices faded, a two-headed dragony thingy that was really cute marched out and laid on the ground, watching us.

I set my chopsticks aside and poured some of the Kurimiposhon, lathering my hair with it.

"Yuki-San?"

"Yes, Rin-Chan?"

"Will you teach me how to put my hair up with chopsticks one day?"

"Yes, Rin. I promise."

When we were clothied again,I began braiding Rin's hair. I had given her the swim wear as a gift.

As I was getting near to being finished, I picked up a demonic aura.

"Lord Sesshomaru's coming." I told Rin.

Soon enough, he soon appeared from the bushes.

"Let's go, Rin."

"Okay, Lord Sesshomaru!"

I wrapped her hairtie around the braid and let her get up. She waved to be as they left.

"Good bye, Yuki-san! Thank you!"

I waved and smiled. I was going to miss her..

I tied my pouch around my waist and put my hair back up in chopsticks.

I set out in the opposite direction that they had been going in..

I don't have much of a purpose in what I do. I have no motivation.. Atleast, that is what I thought up until this night.

Much later, I found myself at a small village with a well. Perhaps I could stay here.

I'm too tired to move much farther, I lay in the grass and fall asleep.

I wake up in the middle of the night in what I would call a house. I'm covered in blankets and a candle burns next to me.

"Looks like she's awake..."

I look to the monk who spoke, and gaze into his eyes momentarily, before turning to a maiden with ebony hair and clothes stranger than mine.

"Those are awfuly strange patterns on her tail and ears.." A maiden with pink eye shadow said to the monk.

"She looks alot better than Inuyasha," A young kitsune observed.

"Yeah, and her ears are cutier, too!" A girl with clothes stranger than my own reached over and tweaked my ears.

"What is that supposed to mean, Kagome?" A white/silvery haired half-demon asked with a fierce tone.

"A-Are you Inuyasha?" I ask him.

He crossed his arms. "What's it to you?"

"Well it's just that I heard about you from Lord Sesshomaru and..-"

"You met Sesshomaru?" He asked, a little surprised.

I nodded.

"What is your name, young one?" A priestess with an eyepatch and recently entered.

"Hikaru Yuki."

At once, the monk grabbed onto my hands, sitting me up right, and looked into my eyes. "It was scary being around that awful demon, wasn't it?"

"Well he wasn't _awful_. He had a little girl with him and-"

"Yuki, will you bare my child?"

I stared at him, my mouth agap slightly. I played along at first, giggling, and motioning my finger towards his nose. I quickly lifted it higher and scratched his forehead, just a little. But he still was bleeding.

He let go of my hands. "A simple no would have been fine.." He was then slapped by the girl with the eye shadow.

I then turned to Inuyasha.

"I always wanted to try this.."

I leaned over him and grabbed is ears, tweaking them. I giggled while he growled and tried to get away.

"Sit!" The other girl shouted, and he crashed onto the floor.

**If you wanna have a fight/battle with Yuki in an upcoming chapter... Fill out this information (No.. You may not kill her :D):**

**Name: (If you have a last time, put it first, please)**

**Species: (Human, demon, half-demon.. And what kind of demon)**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Attacks:**

**Weapon of choice:**

**How you feel towards Yuki:**

**How bad you want her to be hurt:**

**How bad YOU want to be hurt:**

**Other information:**

**Thanks!~**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Yuki..."Kagome and I were leaning against the well. "Which of your parents was a human?"

I smiled at her. I'm surprised she didn't ask which was a demon. "My father. He owns a farm."

"That must have been nice... Say, how come you have a tail? And why such strange patterns?"

My hair is long and white, and so are my ears and tail. Bu they have beige cow-like patterns on them that my hair doesn't.

"I don't have such a good answer for that... You know, Lord Sesshomaru isn't as bad as you guys make him out to be.. Sure, I almost peed my pants just looking at him, but.."

I stopped when I saw how Kagome was staring at me. A sweatdrop slid down my head. "Um.. Too much information?"

Kagome shook her head real quick. "No, no! I'm sure alot of people have peed their pants looking at him... It's just that.."

"Just what?" I leaned in close to her.

"It kinda sounds like.."

"Like what?"

"That you.."

"Spit it out, Kagome!"

"That you like him a little!"

I feel on the ground, eye twitching. She did _not_ just say that! There's no way _Sesshomaru_ and I could ever be a couple!

"Hey, Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted from the sacred tree in which he was sitting in. "Do you have anymore of those ninja snacks?"

She nodded, pulling a bag out of her backpack.

flatenned my ears and got closers, sniffing it. I quickly snatched the bag out of Kagome's hands and ripped it open, the contents spilling on the ground, but I ate them anyway.

Kagome watched me. "Yeah.. You can have those."

"Hey!" Inuyasha jumped from the tree, landing before me. "Who said you could have those?"

I smirked. "I think Kagome just did. Why?" I put my hand on the brown pouch. "Wanna fight about it?"

"Gladly!" He unsheathed his sword and it grew insize. I stared, stunned.

I reached into my pouch and pulled out a Cat O' Nine Tails.

He laughed. "How do you expect to hurt me with that thing?"

The tails grew in size and I whiped it at him, slashing his face.

"Please, don't fight over the chips!" Kagome cried.

Growing angry, Inuyasha jumped at me. I jumped too. His sword hit the ground while I soared backwards.

"Your sword won't do any good against me!" I whiped my Cat O' Ninetails at his sword, wrapping the tails around it like a grappling hook. I yanked hard on it and pulled it out of his hands, dropping my weapon.

"I see where this is going... Blades of Blood!"

Bright red blades suddenly swarmed towards me, knocking me down.

I stood up, and ran for him. "Grim Reaver!" Slashing his arm. **(-Don't get the joke?)**

"Enough!" Sango and Miroku restrained me, while Kagome kept repeating "Sit"

"Do dog demons _always_ fight each other like this?" Shippo asked Kirara.

"What's all this about?" Miroku demanded.

"See took the last Ninja chips!" Inuyasha cried.

"Kagome gave them to me!" I wailed.

"I can think of one good way to make them forgive eachother..." Miroku said calmly.

"How?" Sango asked.

Miroku placed his hand on my butt and began to feel me up.

"Hey!" I cried, running into Inuyasha's arms while Sango slapped the monk silly.

"Cut the crap, Miroku! That wasn't funny!" Inuyasha shouted. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah.." I replied. Not looking at him.

I walked away and went back to Lady Kaede's hut.


	3. Chapter 3

"Whats troubling ye, child?" Lady Kaede asked while brewing tea.

I sighed, gazing into the fire. "Nothing.."

"If it was that lecherous monk, I'm sure he'll leave ye along in no time. Are ye hungry?"

I shook my head. "Lady Kaede?"

"Hm?" She did not take her eyes off her work.

I scooted next to her. "When Kikyo died.. Did you feel any regret?"

She turned to be and put a hand on her eye patch. "In ways a child your age would not understand."

"I think I might.." I whispered to myself.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Daddy, Kaoru is making fun of me again!"

"Yuki, you're older. Can't you just ignore her?"

"No! She's hurting me for no reason!"

"Where is she?"

"She's with Kasumi... I mean 'Mom'."

"I'll go speak to them."

_"Mommy, if you can hear me, please stop Kasumi and Kaoru from hurting and making fun of me."_

_**END FLASH BACK**_

"Yuki?"

I turned to Miroku.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean it."

"It's fine." I said, standing up.

"Surely, your not serious?"

"I'm serious," I walked out of the hut. "And don't call me Shirley."

"Where are you going?" Miroku called after me.

"Home!"

I walked to the center of the field, picking up my Cat O' Nine Tails.

"You're leaving?" Sango asked.

I nodded. "I'm going back to my farm. But it was nice meeting you all... Give Lady Kaede my best wishes." I waved, walking away.

~Later~

"Yuki. It's been awhile since you've come home." My father greeted. Okay, maybe that isn't exactly a greeting but whatever.

"I was making some new friends." I told him.

"You've never done that before!" He laughed. "Except for Kaoru and Kasumi.. Too bad it's been eight long years since that demon killed them."

"Since I killed them.." I said quietly.

"Yuki!" My father looked at me horrified. "You wouldn't! You loved your step-mother and step-sister!"

"I would!" I growled, baring my fangs. "They were hateful humans that abused me!"

"Leave at once Yuki, I don't want to see you again."

I sped off into the woods, bouncing off tree branches. I did this for awhile, it always helped calm me down. It began to get dark, which wasn't normal and I could sense demon aura. I felt a horrible pain in my right foot and fell to the ground, which was covered in black dirt and dead leaves. I pulled my foot towards me and found three large thorns stuck in it. I had bounced off a thorn bush of some sort and that's all what was around me now.

A small shrine stood before me, covered in the thorns.

I got up and hopped on one foot, using my tail for balance. I pulled the thorn branches off and opened up the shrine.

Only to be sucked inside.


	4. Chapter 4

I found myself sinking, surrounded by what I would call purple. Yes, I was surrounded by purple and I was sinking down slowly into...Whatever. In this shrine.

What Kagome had previously mentioned as a "Soul Collector" wrapped itself around my abdomen and waist, binding my arms against my body and constricting me. I winced in pain.

A woman that looked alot like Kagome appeared behind me. She cradled my head in one hand, and with the other, held an arrow to my throat.

I next found myself looking up at the moving sky. "See, Master Jaken! I _told_ you Yuki wasn't dead!"

The sky suddenly stopped moving.

Sesshomaru stood over me and I looked up at him. We stared at eachother for a long time.

I smiled a little. "How sweet."

He blinked. "What are you talking about?"

I giggled. "You had the decentsy to save me!"

"Hmmph.." He walked away from me.

"Foolish girl! Lord Sesshomaru saves _no one!_" Jaken cried.

I crossed my arms. "Oh yeah? What about Rin? I'm sure he's saved her before." I pointed to Rin while she climbed onto my shoulders and tweaked my ears.

Jaken closed his eyes and began to lecture me about something I seriously didn't care about, nor did I listen to it, and that's why this scentence is here instead.

I turned and walked away, following Sesshomaru with Ah-Un in tow.


	5. Chapter 5

I leaped at the water in the river, skidding across the river pebbles that hurt most of my exposed skin. No, I am not naked.

"Like this, Yuki!" Rin reached into the river for a fish, wearing her "bathing suit" I had given her. I'm wearing mine, too.

I stuck my face into the river, looking at the foggy water for a fish. A licked my lips, a little water flooded into my mouth. I grabbed hold of the next fish that swam by with my teeth. A little more water flooded into my mouth. I swung my head up out of the water, showering a line of water behind me.

The brown catfish struggled in my mouth, but I didn't dare let it go.

"Yay, Yuki!" Rin clapped.

I pulled the fish out of my mouth and threw it far onto the shore where it would not make it back to the river and live at the same time. I made sure not to throw it too close to Lord Sesshomaru, who was resting under a tree and watching us, while Jaken stood on a rock in the middle of the river to look at whatever.

"Oh, no!" Rin cried as her previously caught fish, too close to the river bank, flopped into the rushing water.

I raced past her on all fours, spraying her with water.

I leaped, skinning myself once more. It was worth it, however, because I had caughten Rin's fish in my jaws. It was a little beat, but still fit to eat!

"You did it, Yuki! Thank you!" Rin thanked me as I shook my head back and forth with the fish in my mouth.

_"Rrrr.."_ I growled at it.

Rin took the fish from my mouth and threw it over where mine was.

I ducked my head back under the water again, looking around. I found something oddly shaped and shiny near the rock that Jaken was at.

_"Ooh.."_ I thought to myself.

I pushed myself in the shallow water, close enough to the surface that my tail flopped around like a shark's fin.

When I was behind him, I slowly lifted my head up in the less shallow water, throwing myself down again so that I scared Jake and got him wet when I went down and came back up again with the object hanging from my mouth.

"Foolish girls! What are you doing?"

I turned around to face him. "Oh, ust etting is etty oect I ound."

"Oh my.." He said, examining it.

I jerked my head away just as he tried to touch it.

"Hey!" He cried.

I ducked back under water and swam towards Rin.

"Wow, Yuki! You found an amulet!" She said, holding the pendant in her hand. It was a purple stone carved into the shape of a young girl on a leathery cord. "Actually.." She began again, sifting it through her hands. "I think there's more than one!" She showed me a slightly smaller one on a braided cord (tangled around the first necklace) of a little wooden dog. "I'll go ask Lord Sesshomaru about them."

She came back a few minutes later, quite excitedly I might add, with both necklaces.

"Lord Sesshomaru said that he didn't see how they served any purpose to him, so we may have them!"

Jaken scoffed. "They're useless river chunk anyway- Ah!" He fell in the river with a splash as I threw a heavy stone at him.

"Rin, I would like for you to have the little wooden dog. So that you can remember me when we are not together anymore." I smiled.

"Oh thank you, Yuki!" Rin bowed her head. "That his a generous gift, considering how you found them and already gave me this "bathing suit"! However, I will never forget you." She hugged me and I helped her to put it on. I soon after put mine on.

•°•

Soon after Rin and I had eaten, we set off again. Jaken had a concussion. We were not far along when Sesshomaru stopped. Jaken, who had been complaining about his injury, walked into the lord.

There was a scent! I recognized it, but from where..?

I saw red flying through the sky from the forest, and before I could react, I skidded across the open landscape to my left, tearing up grass and bringing up dirt.

"Just where do you think _your_ going?" Inuyasha demanded loudly into my ear.


	6. Chapter 6

"With my friends!" I cried.

"Nice try! I know what you did to Kaoru and Kasumi!"

I gasped almost inadudibly and my eyes widened. They shrunked and quivered when they filled with tears.

"What is he talking about, Yuki?" Rin cried. "Get away from her!"

Rin must have tried to go near me, because I heard Sessomaru say "No, Rin." quietly, but sternly. "Even Yuki can stand up to that foolish mutt."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Inuyasha cried, letting off of me.

I got up and sprinted as fast as I could to the closest forest.

Which just so happened to be the wicked one.

I looked around for the shrine. Maybe I could hide in it, I'd take a risk! As long as my secret wasn't revealed to Rin while I was around.

I recognized atleast two scents.

"Inuyasha." I whispered, not bothering to look behind myself.

With Sessomaru.

"Yuki!" The three of us turned our attention to Kagome, who aimed a bow and arrow at me. What was this power I was feeling?

Time slowed down as she let go of her arrow. I couldn't run away, I couldn't. The arrow peirced my heart and pinned me to the ground, literally.

But I was still there. I felt relief wash over me. Inuyasha and Kagome looked shocked while Sesshomaru said nothing.

Kagome quickly ran over and dislodged the arrow from my chest. I was bleeding, and the arrow had stuck in the ground after it went through me, so I would need to treated for an infection for sure.

As they left, Sesshomaru grabbed me.

"I want you to take Rin for a year."

I blinked. "What..."

"You heard me. But only for a year." He dropped me and I fell to the ground. "I still care about her.." He whispered as we walked away.

"Hmm.." I smiled, laying on my stomach and plucking a rose, smelling it.

I never found out what the true cause was for my survival that day. Was it that Kagome's high spiratual powers had purified me? Or was it my own will not to die? Not to leave this word just yet?

What I did know, I would no longer hide my feelings when someone is hurting me.

Love,

Hikaru Yuki

P.S.,

Sesshy is cute!


End file.
